Snow: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba ends up on top of Hinata after tripping in a snowball fight. Confessions are told, and love blossoms between the two after years of Kiba withholding his attraction towards her, and Hinata misbelieving that what she felt for Naruto was true love.


Was it even snowing anymore? I couldn't tell. I knew that my hands were bare and my face was vulnerable to the blowing chill, but I just wasn't freezing anymore. I saw my hand right in front of me, in fact. It was moist and red, gripping a dismantled snowball onto loose wisps of indigo hair. I _should_ have been freezing. I should have been numb by now and aching, but I wasn't. I felt warmth from a source of heat beneath me that took my mind off of all else. It was what I had tripped and landed on top of; small, quivering, and paler than ever, exhaling the gentlest, coziest of breaths near the side of my neck.

It was Hinata Hyuga.

"Kiba-Kun…You're on top of me…"

Hinata's voice was tranquil, almost content, nowhere near unease or discomfort. I questioned it for a moment before pushing myself up to see her, instantly smelling the scent her body gave off. I shuddered with pleasure. The scent was abrupt and much to my surprise, but the blush on her face in reaction wasn't. Hinata became as red as a rose. She gave me this pleading, longing look that seemed to do much more than make me stare at her. It made me wonder what she yearned for so badly. I knew I couldn't trust my nose with this one; the smell was just too mouthwateringly good for Hinata's body to start producing in reaction to me being on top of her. I could never make her smell like that by myself.

But then…Where else would that aroma be coming from? What else did it mean?

I let myself down onto Hinata's neck and smelled her again to be sure, unable to keep from nuzzling against her soft flesh. She was incredibly warm despite the snow. Warm, and behind the lavender fragrance of her hair and her cozy body-heat, there was that smell I had been picking up. It was really true. It meant what I thought it meant. Hinata _did_ want me. And I wanted her. Though, to be honest, I seemed to be a lot more lustful about it than she was, solely because I had been having to put up with my attraction towards her for so many years. Hinata's sentiments were downright chaste, loving and pure. There was no lust inside of her; only a desperate, almost miserable need to be loved. I wanted to be the one to fulfill that need. And every other. I wanted to be the one to make her whole.

"It's so hard for me to resist you…" I blurted out in a whisper before catching myself, realizing that I was starting to kiss and nip at Hinata's neck. I might have been gentle enough to tickle her, but that still didn't make it alright for me to forget about my manners and her boundaries. I realized this and pushed myself up to hover above her. Though, I wasn't expecting to see that look on her face. It shocked me. Hinata was flushed completely with her brows furrowed and eyes glistening; lips parted and exhaling shallow breaths. The sight itself was arousing enough for me, let alone the stronger aroma she began to give off. It was one of love and arousal combined; desire in the most innocent of forms.

"W-what?" She breathed out in a warm, inviting fog. "Kiba-Kun, what did you say?"

Did she really want me to repeat myself?

"Nothing, nothing." I shook my head. "It's nothing, Hinata, just forget it."

She pulled me back down when I tried to sit up. "No no, I can't forget it…Say it again."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if I understood you wrong or not…"

I curled my lips in hesitantly, staring at hers. She was biting the lower one and staring at mine. We seemed to be doing the exact same thing; _wanting_ the same exact thing.

"Kiba-Kun, u-um…" She stuttered, realizing I was too lost in thought to speak for myself first. "I um…I've been thinking about what you said to me at the hospital some time ago, back when I was injured on that mission protecting Naruto-Kun for the second time…U-um-…I remember how you told me that you didn't think I really loved him, and that I just wanted to be like him…"

I furrowed my brows with curiosity. Where was Hinata trying to go with this one?

"It makes sense, now…I-…I don't love Naruto-Kun. I just want to be like him." She admit with much pain. "It's hard to think about it, but-…I've been brainwashing myself this entire time…So much that I've been blind to reality, only focusing on him. I wasted so many years doing that. It's so stupid…I thought it was love, but the whole time, it was just his qualities and strengths that I craved so desperately to have within my own self…And that isn't love at all. Love is something that builds with time; something that isn't felt as soon as you lay eyes on someone attractive, or someone who has the things you wish you had yourself…Love is something developed out of trust, loyalty, protection, and comfort shared between two people. Naruto-Kun and I barely knew each other…So it wasn't love. It was just my admiration for him."

I sighed, accidentally wiping a snowflake off of Hinata's lip at the same time she stuck her tongue out to get it herself. She ended up licking my finger instead and blushed. I think I blushed too, judging by the burst of heat that reached my face.

"Kiba-Kun, I feel like such an idiot…"

"Why?" I tried to ignore what was happening. "C'mon, everyone has something that they idolize in other people…I mean hey, sometimes I wish I wasn't so wild and short-tempered; sometimes I wish I were calm and patient like you. But that doesn't make me an idiot, and it doesn't make you one either for wanting to have some of the traits that Naruto has."

"No no, that's not what I meant." Hinata smiled a little. She started blushing again and looked away from me. "I um…I meant that I feel like an idiot because love has been in front of me the whole time, and I've been too blind to see it…"

…

…

…

"I love you, Kiba."

…

…

…

That was the first time she called me by my name.

…

…

…

Something changed in Hinata, then. Something in me as well. I became more than just a friend to her; more than a teammate, a battle-partner, a shoulder to cry on…I became more than just 'Kiba-Kun' to her. I was finally Kiba.

…

…

…

"I love you too, Hinata."

I kissed her and we made love.

* * *

**AN: Just to clear things up with the ending, making love doesn't necessarily mean that they went all the way! I mean hell, they could have just laid there kissing and touching each other lovingly. *Shrugs* It's up to the readers to decide how this one-shot ended. Your choice. Mine is probably clear as day what I want to happen between those two. ;)**


End file.
